The Choices we made
by MelMalfoy101
Summary: Sequel to What Might Happen?. Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley are now finally together and Scorpius wants to start a family but Rose cant get over a traumtic even that happened Scorpius is torn between his love for her and his needs which will he choose
1. Chapter 1

Now here I am a year into my marriage and 6 months pregnant I know right? Weird.

Anyway me and Scorp were still very successful but I was no longer a model id quit after Lavendar Brown had spilled pictures of my wedding and other not so nice pics.

"Hey Babe" Scorp said when he came home it was dinner time and hed just been practicing for England his Quidditch team "and Baby" he said and patted my stomach "no kiss for mommy?" I asked with a smirk "your so spoiled" he said and kissed me onn the lips. "Hey didn't you say you were going to the Doctor today?" he asked when we were eating (the food he of course had prepared) Spaghetti "yup I got to the listen to the babies heart beat" I said in the most girly voice ever (damn hormones) "and" I grabbed the piece of paper from my pocket and went over to Scorp "Stick your hands out and close your eyes" I said and once hed done it I put the picture on his hands. "Those are your daughters" I said in his ear as he looked at the two little twins completely Awe-struck "girls?" he asked in a chocked up voice and I nodded slowly. He put a hand on my stomach as if he could actually feel the girls then he pulled me close and kissed me on the lips pulling me close "hey! They just kicked me" he whined "that means they like you" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck while we both felt them kicking happily (me painfully). "alright you two stop the kicking" I said a while later "I love you so much" Scorp said "prove it" I said "I really want some Pizza right now" I said and dragged him into the kitchen "I can take a hint" he said and took out some dough (our fridge had been stocked with all kinds of stuff since my pregnancy) he started to spread it out while I diced some peppers and onions and tomatoes. He shredded the cheese then we started to put it all on the dough then he cut up some Pepperoni and we put it in the oven "why don't we take a bath while we wait for the Pizza to be ready?" he asked and waggled his eyebrows, without waiting or me to answer though he picked me up in a bridal carry and took me into the bathroom with a wave of his wand he filled up the bathtub and with another wave we were both naked then he put me into the foamy water and climbed in after me. "Your such a pig" I said though I poked his chest with my toe "and yet you love me" he said and put his arms on the edges of the tub, I crawled over to his side of the tub and wrapped my arms around his neck "who told you that lie?" I said and sat down on his lap, he wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a deep kiss while he lifted me onto his penis. I gasped, no matter how many times we had sex his size always seemed to surprise me. He started to move my hips up and down his length making the water slosh a bit "I love you" I panted into his ear "I love you too" he said and stuck his thumb into my pussy making me gasp again but he soon started to suck and nip at my neck so it turned into a moan. Suddenly the doorbell rang "don't get it" Scorp panted as his hands roamed my big stomach "I have to I forgot to tell you Scorp, Marti and Frank are bringing Hannah May over" I panted "we can keep this going once she falls asleep" I said when he wouldn't let me go. "Fine" he said "guess ill just have to finish off without you" he said "you do that" I said as I pulled a short bathrobe on then I went to the door and opened it "hey HM" I said but infront of me was none other that Gigi Smith in the flesh. "Hey Weasel B or should I say Malfoy?" she said "SCORP!" I yelled down the hall "Rose im not helping take care no matter how hyper she is" he said but nonetheless he came down the hall with a towel wrapped around his waist "Gigi what are you doing here?" he asked when he finally got to the doorway, he wrapped an arm around my waist. "Well I heard the fat ass finally had a reason to be fat so I just wanted to see it for myself" she said and put a hand on her waist (she was wearing a tight purple dress with black stilettos) "yes too bad this would never happen to you or atleast not by Scorp" I said once again flaunting the fact that id been the one to marry Scorp. "Watch the way you talk to your superiors Weasley" she said "just because your a model for Witch Weekley does not you're your a superior to me" I said "im an author and author's are more important" I said. "Says you" she said "Says everyone" Scorp said "now leave our home" Scorp growled. "a home you call it? My bedroom is the size of this dump" she said "like we care now do whatever it is you came to" he said. "Oh right" she said then she grabbed something from behind her back, a gun, I was frozen in shock but Scorp ran backwards to try and grab his wand but too late she shot him in the thigh making him fall to the floor and me scream loudly. Then she turned the gun on me and shot me in the shoulder and then she shot me in the stomach making me fall to the ground I heard her heels clicking on the floor so I knew she was going to the Kitchen a few moments later she came back holding the small knife id used for the Peppers "lets see what 'ole Scorp thinks of you after this" she said and stuck the knife into the bullet wound and then she made a wide gash in my belly. The one who had been responsible for my career going down was now going to be responsible or my death. But maybe this story shouldn't begin with this beginning but with the end of the last…


	2. Chapter 2

"I do" I said and Scorp's eyes brightened "then I now pronounce you Husband and Wife you may kiss the bride" the Minister said but it wasn't so much Scorp kissing me as it was me throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him then him wrapping his arms around my waist. I could hear everyone whooping and some people crying then when we broke apart a bunch of people came and surrounded us giving us congratulations my dad came up and everyone else sort of moved away "congratulations Rosie" he said and gave me a squeeze "and well if you make my daughter happy and that's all I really want, then your alright" my dad said and man hugged Scorp "Yay" I said and clapped "finally you grow up Ronald" my mum said. I kissed Scorp again then we went and started to take the pictures so then by the time we were going to the reception it was already 5.

At the Reception I danced with Scorp then with my dad and then it was basically freestyle I was dancing with everyone but by the end of the party I was only dancing with Scorp.

The Reception ended at around 10pm.

"Bye Marti Bye Bahi" I said before everyone went to the outside of the Church "Bye and don't get Pregnant yet" Bahi said and hugged me "oh trust me I wont" I joked "send us pictures if you even make it out of your room" Marti said when Scorp was carrying me into the Limo.

Scorp put me down at the Backseat and then he went in after me, as soon he sat down I started to kiss him furiously he threw off my outer skirt and slammed me on the seat so that I was laying down and he started to kiss down my stomach making me moan he hitched the skirt up and practically ripped my corset off but before we could go any further the driver said "sorry to interrupt but were here" he said "ugh" Scorp said and put his head down on my chest "your friend Marti told me to give this to you " he said and threw a pull on dress which I put on quickly. Scorp helped me out of the Car then we went into the Private Jet property of Witch Weekly immediately we both got on the large bed that was in the bedroom or atleast it was another room inside the plane he slammed me down onto the bed and he literally ripped the dress off and I yanked his jacket off then I ripped his shirt and tie off then he stripped off his pants and he slammed be back down onto the bed and moved his mouth down. He started to suck and lick my pussy through my panties "Scorp" I moaned then he took the Panties off and started to suck and finger me until I cummed once I did he took my bra off and started to play with my boobs until I ripped his boxers off and he plunged into me.

The Next Morning I woke up to Scorp placing small kisses on my neck and chest "Good Morning " I said softly and opened my eyes "Morning " he said "finally your really all mine" he said and pulled me on top of him. "im not property you know" I said with a smile "I still love you" he said and kissed my neck "more than life itself" he said.

A few weeks later we came home to our new Apartment and the first thing we did was leave "im going to meet the girls" I said "and im meeting the guys" Scorp said "Bye Hun" I said "Bye Doll" he said and then we pecked on the lips and went out separate ways.

"ROSE!" Is what I was greeted by "auntie Rosie" Hannah May said and gave me a sticky kiss on the cheek "sorry shes been eating jelly" Marti apologized and cleaned her daughter's mouth. "So how was it?" Lily asked "you listened to me right?" Bahi asked "Yeah I did and it was great" I said "we never left the room" "so what did you guys do then?" Hannah asked "we err watched movies" I said. "Uhuh I bet you guys shagged" she said "that's what Uncle Weno said when he and Auntie Lily went on their Honeymoon" she said "ill be talking to your uncle Zeno" Lily said dangerously "although to be fair Daddy, Uncle Albus Uncle Scorpius and he thought that I was asleep" she said. "Still" Marti Bahi and Lily said together "so did you and Uncle Scorpius shag?" Hannah asked "yes Hannah we shagged a lot" I said "you shag a lot either way" Marti laughed "yeah but now its legal in God's court" I said and we all started to laugh then there was a loud 'Pop!' followed by "You little slut!".


	3. Chapter 3

I turned to see Scorp storming over towards me "oh no" Marti said and covered up Hannah's small ears as Frank, Zeno, James and Sev all apparated as well "me?" I asked shocked "yeah you! What the fuck is this?" he yelled and thrust a magazine into my hands "what the fuck? How dare you call me a slut? Im your wife now you asshole!" I yelled "Yeah? Well im thinking I made a mistake in that" he said with a glare and he apparated away. I fell to the floor in tears and I felt a par of arms around me I looked up and saw that Sev was hugging me "why the hell did you show him?" Marti yelled at Frank "we didn't show him it some guy just came up to him and asked him how he felt about it" Frank yelled back "wait what are you talking about?" I asked and Sev handed me the magazine inside I saw that it was a full issue on me it was mostly pictures of me naked or almost naked and there was one of me practically shagging a guy and on my hand you could see the engagement ring.

There was an article though:

'Last week Rose Weasley known Model/ author became as she married long time sweetheart Scorpius Malfoy captain of England's Quidditch team. Being a fellow Quiditch Player it seemed that this was a match made in heaven but as the date came closer Weasley now Malfoy seemed to become a Bridezilla. "She yelled at me to stay away from her man when I asked for an autograph" said Brittany Linn a 7th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy "its true i was there" said-'

I could read any further, it was because of this garbage that Scorp was now mad at me. I apparated on the spot to my Apartment I could hear grumbling and slamming coming from the bedroom. "What are you doing Scorp?" I asked "what does it look like? Im leaving" he said "you cant honestly believe this garbage can you?" I asked softly "its in your magazine" he said "Scorp Baby please don't go" I said and tried to wrap my arms around his shoulders but he shook my arms off "give me one good reason" he said "because I love you Scorpius Malfoy" I said softly. Out of nowhere Scorpius spun around and slapped me, it wasn't even that hard but it caught me so much by surprise that I fell to the side and hit my head on the rail that Scorp had insisted on putting at the foot of the bed. The right side of my face was in incredible pain as I fell to the floor. "ROSE!" Scorp said and he sat down net to me "are you alright oh jeez im so sorry" he said and he took my hand off my face but I shoved his hands away and stood up "No Scorp you don't wanna believe me your wife fine then" I said and stormed off when I was near the front door Scorp grabbed my arm "Rose please" he said when I tried to pull away "Rose I didn't mean anything that I said please don't leave" he said and grabbed both my arms "No Scorp" I struggled then he pressed his lips to mine, I pushed him away then slapped him. He grabbed a fistful of my hair with one hand, with the other grabbed both my hands then he pressed his lips to mine again. I kept trying to struggle but as his tongue penetrated my tight lips I couldn't continue and just melted into it. I moaned into the kiss and he took his hands away to grab my ass then he lifted me onto his hips and I put my hadns in his hair. He backed me up until my back was pressed against the Kitchen doorway then he pulled back and unbuttoned the first few buttons of my short dress "No way Scorp you think that after you called me a slut and you hit me im going to have sex with you?" I asked "well that's what we always do we fight then we fuck" he said "this time its different Scorp how could you think that id ever take naked pics? You are the only person who has ever seen me completely Naked your the only person who ive ever shagged and you know that! I really cant believe that you would think me possible of that! And you hit me!" I said. "Rose well how else would you prove how those pictures got out there? I know my own wife's body and that was you" he said and stepped back so that I fell on my butt "Oww" I whined "Scorp I swear I never took those pictures" I said. "Well then how do you explain it?" he asked "hmm" I said and grabbed the magazine from where id thrown it "Wait a minute" I said "look at this" I said and showed him a picture that had half my body on it I was looking lustfully at the camera "this is our wedding day when we were in the plane look at my hair and makeup" I said "yeah it is" he said "and this one is me and you they just changed the hair color of the guy" I said "all these pictures well except that one are either of before me and you did it or after" I said. "Weve got to sue them" Scorp said "yeah we should confront Lavendar" I said then I felt his hands on my shoulders "yeah but…" he said and kissed my neck making the Spaghetti strap of my dress fall "how bout later?" he asked and kissed my neck again, I giggled. "No Sco-o-orp" I said since he had just stroked my pussy "Aww come on" he said and kissed my neck again "not now you can be waiting for me when I come back" I said and pecked him on the lips then I left moving my butt as much as I could.

*SCORP POV*

"Great she leaves me with a fucking boner" I muttered when she left. It really surprised me that id actually hurt her I don't know what ahd come over me I just was so mad that I well slapped her. I never wanted her to look at me with such fear and hate ever again, noone would scare her or hurt her while she was my wife ever I was certain of that.

I took a nap preparing for what Rose would do to me now since she was probably steamed and she looked great when she was mad.

When I woke up I woke up to Rose slamming the door then I heard shuffling of clothes and her high heels falling on the floor and then she came into the Living Room in her underwear "lets fuck" she said and sat on my legs "Was it really that bad?" I asked "do you really not wanna shag now?" she countered. "Course I do. But howd it go?" I asked "well get this that wasn't the only issue" she said "they also took out one that was full of pictures of our wedding and that was against my choice id told them I didn't want them to take photos" she said as she took off her bra "how bad" I said as I started to play with one of her boobs. "Yeah and guess who got her the pictures and wrote that Article?" she said "who?" I asked "Smith" she said "Gigi?" I asked but got a look from her so I said her surname "and because I chose to stand up for myself I got fired" she said and I literally gasped "but she did give me a lot o money so that I wouldn't tell" she said and showed me a check for 25 thousand galleons "I love you" I said and threw the check over my shoulder then I attacked her mouth with mine and massaged her breasts making her moan. "Actually I think we should be getting a start on dinner" I said and pulled back from her. "Ergh" heard her say as I went into the kitchen. I took out some things and put them by the sink and started to dice some spices, behind me I could hear her moving some things so I turned around and put my hands on the counter fully expecting to see anything. She was laying down on the counter that was in the middle of the kitchen and she was naked with her arms and feet dangling off the edges "how am I supposed to cook with you doing that?" I asked "then don't" she said calmly. I rolled up my sleeves and went by her feet Rose started to hum, I grabbed her feet suddenly and pulled her closer then I lowered my mouth and placed small kisses down her body until I got to her Cunt I stuck my tongue out and gently tickled her. "Ooh" she said and as I started to suck and nip at her more she started to stroke my groin with her foot making me get horny "Fuck Rose you know I hate it when you do that" I said and she giggled then someone Rang the doorbell. "Rose don't get it" I whined when she made for the door "I need to get it Scorp" she said with a giggle as I kissed her neck when she started to walk towards the door "stop kissing me and give me your shirt" she said "fine" I grumbled and handed over my shirt. She put it on then opened the door to show…


	4. Chapter 4

*SCORP POV*

our friends standing there looking awkward "Oh hey we just wanted to check on you" Marti said in a fake cheery voice "were fine" I grumbled trying to send messages to Frank that we were in the middle of something with my eyes. "Actually just Rose- what happened to your face?" Bahi asked "oh that well turns out you shouldn't wear stilettos to stomp over to Witch Weekly especially when they have wet floors although that might've been to stop me from getting to Lavendar" she said smoothly. "You guys wanna come in? We were just making Dinner" she said.

*ROSE POV*

I felt bad for lying to my friends but it was either that or tell the truth. "Oh is that what \

he shut up. "Yeah lets step inside I wanna hear about what you did to Lavendar Brown" Marti said excitedly and she went over to the couch and sat down "weres Hannah?" Scorp asked gruffly as he too sat down "Were are you going? You're the one who cooks" I said to him. "im hoping if there's nothing to eat they'll leave" he replied "Scorpius" I said testily "fine fine" he said and stood up. "Look at you only a month and a half married and your already whipped" Frank said "shut up your the one who cooks at the house too" Marti said "well if someone would bother to learn to cook" he said "nah im good" she replied. "Ill just go put some clothes on" I said "aww" Frank and Zeno said together but before Lily and Marti could slap them James and Albus did. I went into the bathroom and I looked in the mirror and saw that my right jaw line was purple with bruised and my lip was also split. "Ugh" I said as I saw the ugliness of it, I pulled off Scorp's shirt and saw that I had hickeys all over my body, "Scorpius" I chuckled then I pulled a dress on. I went back out into the hall and I heard the guy's voices apparently they were arguing about Quidditch "trust me ill lead you guys to the World Cup this year" Scorp Said (Marti, Frank, Scorp and Sev were on England's Quidditch Team) "yeah you better or else ill lose a bet with a 4 year old!" Frank said "you made a bet with our daughter?" Marti asked "no no no I just made a bet with one of her friends" he said "that's not much better" she growled. "Dinner is served" Scorp called. "Yum" I said as I sat down at the head of the table "hey that's my seat" Scorp whined "no actually we didn't make a decision on that" I smiled as I dug my fork into the food.

When we were all done and were mingling slightly, I remembered "so anyone wanna know what happened with Brown?" I asked "Yeah" came a chorus of responses. "Okay so I told her that I knew what shed done and she started to deny it then I showed her a picture that had my hair and makeup of my wedding day and one of the ones in the magazine and they match after having more evidence she finally gave in and said that I was fired then she gave me a 25 thousand galleon check so that I wouldn't tell" I said. "So your not gonna do anything about it?" Lily asked in disbelief "of course not!" I said with a smirk "imam sue and use this as evid1ence" I said and flashed the check. "Awesome and Im guessing that im going to be the lawyer?" Zeno (who had ended up being a lawyer for his father's company) said "well if you insist" I said with a smile. "im dating Lilabeth Zabini" Sev said out of the blue "Lilabeth Zabini?" Scorp asked "mine and Marti's older sister you've met her twin Annabeth" Zeno said "Theyre both bitches and whores" Marti said. "just because theyre blonde you think theyre like that" Sev said "I know they are ive met them" she said "anyway" Sev said loudly over her "what do they do?" I asked "Lilabeth's a Photographer" Sev said "and Annabeth is her Dad's assistant".

Suddenly an Owl swooped in and landed in front of Frank. "Wonder what this is?" he asked aloud and opened the letter "'To Frank and most probably Rose, Scorpius, Albus, James, Marti, Lily, Zeno, and Bahi." Frank started "Well right to the point, im getting Married!" he stopped here. "What in the Hell? We didn't even know anything about any bloke!" Frank said angrily but kept reading "Yes I realize I haven't told you all about any guy but well I thought that Rose Albus Lily and James might get a bit mad at me because hes part of their family" he read. "You know how ive been studying with Charlie? Their Uncle" 'Oh no not Benji' I thought "well apparently he has a son Benjamin and what a hunk he is. Anyway hes my fiancé now and I know you guys might seem its so sudden after Rose's wedding but we really are in love so it would do me great pleasure If Rose would be my maid of honor and Lily, Bahi and Marti would be my Bridesmaids please think about it and send me an Owl as soon as possible because id like to know before I go to England since I haven't told Daddy yet. Oh yeah im going to England in a few weeks to visit you guys! Sincerely, Alice Longbottom" he finished.

"Benji? Our Benji?" James said after a long silence "although we havent seen him in a while so who knows maybe hes cute now?" I said "its only been like 7 years" Albus said "at his graduation?" Bahi asked and we nodded "yeah since Uncle Charlie and him live in Romania we don't see them often" I said. "Oh well we need to get going" Marti said "Mum's taking care of Hannah but I don't wanna make her lose her entire night" she said "tell Alice that ill do it" she said as her and Frank left "we need to go too I need to get the forms to make the lawsuit against Witch Weekly" Zeno said "bye guys" he said and pecked me on the cheek. James and Bahi got up too "imam get a head start on designing our Bridesmaids dresses and maybe her wedding dress" Bahi said as she left "Sev you know me and Rose were in the middle of something" Scorpius said testily and I held the door open "fine fine" he said and left. As soon as id shut the door Scorp tackled me onto the couch and I ripped my dress off "fuck ive been wanting to do this all day" Scorp said as he ripped my panties off then he unzipped his pants and took out his giant cock and quickly stuck it into my entrance. I shrieked as he filled me "there is such a thing as patience!" I hissed but then he started to move and I moaned. I wrapped a leg around his waist making him go in even deeper. "Im gonna cum Scorp oh Geez imma Cum" I squealed then he cummed spilling his entire seed inside of me making me go over the edge.

For awhile we just layed there then he rolled off me and grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around us. "Whats gonna happen Scorp? I mean I didn't study for anything in school because I already had the modeling gig since 5th year" I said "your an author though sweetheart and besides I can take care of you" he said and nuzzled my neck. "Scorp I don't need your help I can take care of myself" I said "well how about this? You start your own magazine" he said "what?" I asked "yeah start your own magazine" he said and sat up "Marti can do a sport's section, Bahi can do a fashion bit, Lily" (who was an artist) "can do the artwork and you can do some other articles and be the model for it" he said "yeah your right you have a good point although I think Lily should be the model" said I. "That's your choice but you see?" he said and I nodded "Imma Owl the girls" I said and got up, he slapped me on the butt when I did.


	5. Chapter 5

The girls ended up agreeing to it so then when we finally won our case against Lavendar Brown (6 months into our marriage do the math and you know what were getting near to) we started to get to work on the idea.

Not only did we win the case and start the plans but Scorp came home very excited…

I was baking the one thing I could actually do in the kitchen when Scorp ran in his hair slightly messed up and he was still in his Quidditch Uniform. "ROSE" he said when he saw me "Scorpius" I said back and suddenly he grabbed me by the waist and sat me on the Counter "guess what?" he asked happily "what?" I asked "You know how Ireland was gonna play against Bulgaria for the World Cup?" he asked me and I nodded. "Well one of the Bulgarian Players was found doing Steroids so that ship has sailed the whole team isn't gonna play so instead its-" he said "NO WAY YOU GUYS ARE GONNA PLAY?" I yelled and jumped on the counter, he nodded. I Jumped onto him and kissed him furiously then I undid his Quidditch Robe and it fell onto the ground, he pushed his Boxers off then he took off my Apron and I took off my jeans then he lifted me up again this time laying me down on the Counter. He placed small kisses up my thighs then he bit my Panties down. He didn't bother to Fore play instead he just entered me quickly again and well after that you can guess what we did…

*A/N: okay so I so wanna start this chapter with this one line so that's why the last chapter was so short*

"Pregnant?" I asked in disbelief "that's what this test says" Marti said "this one too" Lily called from the bathroom "and this one" Bahi said "same" Alice (who was now gonna live in England) said. "Crap" I said and sat down on the rug. It was a month after Scorpius had made the announcement and in a few days the actual game would be played. I hadn't had my period and id been puking a lot so Me and the girls had grabbed a ton of Pregnancy tests and id started to pee on them.

"No oh no oh no this cant be happening!" I said as I put my head in my hands "Were only 7 months married and we just won the case and Scorp just got to the World Cup finals and wed just started the magazine" I said "its too early!". Marti came and sat down next to me "Aww come on hun im the one who had a kid when I was 17" she said and patted my back "yeah and just like with Marti well all help out and stuff" Bahi said. Despite their attempts at comforting me I still felt bad.

"I think ill just go to sleep and wait for Scorpius to come home then ill tell him" I said though I wasn't exactly sure If I would tell him yet. "All right call us when you feeling better" Alice said and they all went out. I sighed and whipped some remaining tears then I got into my Pajamas which was just Scorp's jersey (his actual Jersey not one of those that people sell) it seemed to fit a bit tighter than usual and I saw that I was very slightly bigger. I crawled under the covers and buried my head his pillow breathing in his scent and soon I was asleep.

A few hours later I woke up to Scorp taking off his clothes and then he put on his Red Satin pajama bottoms and got into bed "you wouldn't believe the day I had! Al wouldn't let me stop Practice so we had to keep training for hours! Asshole, he might've been my Groomsmen and your cousin but still" he said and buried his face in my hair again. "So im guessing your tired?" I asked with a smile "you have no idea" he said "want me to make you a tea or give you a back massage?" I asked "Nah im fine Babe just go back to sleep" he said then yawned which quickly turned into a snore.

For the next few days I was super nervous about the whole Pregnancy thing but I wasn't as nervous as the day of the Game, All of us would get there early so that we could say good luck to the team and all that stuff.

We got there a few hours before the game and went into the team's Tent "Woah this is so awesome!" Lily said.

_ A/N: Okay so here are the people that are on the team. And im telling you whos dating who.

England Quidditch team

Chaser- Marti Zabini-Longbottom- Frank

Chaser- Roxanne Weasley- Single

Chaser- Andrew Wood—Single

Beater- Scorpius Malfoy- Rose

Beater- Frank Longbottom- Marti

Seeker- Albus Severus Potter—Lilabeth Zabini

Keeper- Hugo Weasley— Annabeth Zabini _ "Hey Hugo!" I called when I saw my brother who was making out with Annabeth "Hey Rosie" he said "Ooh you know what I just noticed wait wait wait!" Lily said jumping upp and down then she went to get a piece of Paper and a pen. "I don't know" I said when Hugo gave me a look "no look" Lily said as she came into the room, she started to draw a family tree well more like 4 of them then she connected a few of them "look all of us are related in a way" she said and showed us "see since im married to Zeno and Rose is married to Scorp…." She kept going but I blocked her out. "So basically Albus and Lilabeth are related my marriage oh I cant wait to make fun of her dating a relative" Annabeth said "actually you and Hugo are too because Lily and Hugo are cousins so" I said and Lily laughed. Suddenly I got swept off my feet by someone throwing me over there shoulder "Hey Andrew" I said already recognizing Andrew Wood a guy who I had seen over my childhood. "Hey Rose" he said but still hung me down my ankles "so immature" Roxanne said as she flopped onto the couch. "Your immature" Me and Andrew said at the same time, that's another reason why we actually talked: even though he was a lot older than me (well not a lot a lot but still) we were both super immature. "Must you do that every time you meet?" Scorp said as he came in eating Chicken wings, I went and sat down on his lap and opened my mouth up "honestly?" he asked and I nodded then opened my mouth again. He sighed but stuck a chicken wing between my teeth and I started to munch on it.

"Shouldn't you guys be practicing?" I asked "nah we locked Albus into his room with Lily so theyre pretty busy" Annabeth said (apparently they called Lilabeth Lily). "Ah" I said and nodded.

"So I was thinking for the Magazine name maybe something that has to do with all o us' I said "Magazine?" Anna asked "yeah since I got fired from witch Weekly and Zeno being the wonderful Lawyer that he is" Zeno did a fist pump "got me a huge settlement we decided to start a Magazine Lily's the model and shell be the one that does the Artwork, Marti puts in some sports Bahi does some Fashion stuff Alice puts in some stuff on Animals and I do the other basic Articles" I said "we do still need a Photographer" I said. "Well Lily is a Photographer and plus if you need an Assistant im free" she said "That would be great" I said thoughtfully "what do you think?" I asked the girls "fine alright" they said "so name name name?" I asked "Zalo?" Lily suggested "you know Zabini and Longbottom?" she asked. "Zama?" Bahi suggested "Zabini and Malfoy?" "that's stupid" Scorp muttered and I slapped him "Mawe?" I asked "Malfoy and Weasley?" I asked "Now that's good" Scorp said "Only because your wife suggested it" Zeno whined "still good" Scorp said "alright then Mawe" Lily said and she started to work on the logo. "Isn't that the name of an American island?" Andrew said "Maybe" I shrugged "Mawe" Lily said and she did a few different designs "what should it have?" she asked "Snakes and Lions" we all said together and she started to scribble it down. "Oh Hey Babe its time for us to get Dressed" Scorp said and picked me up by the waist placing me were hed been sitting then he kissed me and went to start dressing "so are you gonna tell him yet?" Marti asked and sat down next to me "tell you what if you guys win then ill tell Scorp" I said and she nodded then went to change.

A while later we went down to the Pitch and then we sat at the special seats that were really near the pitch and had a great view of the game.

"Alright well lets get this game started" I heard my dad's voice say "For Ireland weve got Finnigan, Jacobson, Peterson, Griffin, Cruise, Zenith, and Ginger" he said and then the players came out. "And for England weve got Malfoy, Longbottom Zabini, Potter, Weasley, Wood and Weasley, jeez these are all in my family, on a side note my daughter Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy's wife is starting a Magazine along with the team's own Marti Zabini and Lily Potter" he said and I blushed. "And their off" he said and started to say what they were all doing

I was barely paying attention my eyes were just following their movement closely, from what I could tell Marti Roxy and Andrew were doing really good at making goals and Hugo was doing good at blocking other goals. "WOOOO" I cheered but all too soon Albus' great Seeker skills kicked in and he caught the snitch ending the game and meaning that England won.

For a moment everyone was silent then when my dad's voice yelled out "AND ENGLAND WINS! FOR THE RECORD THAT'S MY NEPHEW! AND THE CAPTAIN IS MY SON IN LAW!". I apparated onto the field and ran over to Scorpius then I jumped onto him wrapping my legs around his waist tightly and my arms around his neck then I pressed my lips to his tightly and dug my nails into his hair. When we separated I dragged my lips to his ear and whispered "im Pregnant" he pulled me back and said "what?" "im pregnant" I said with glee and he pressed his lips to mine. "What?" some of the team mates asked and Scorpius said "SHES PREGNANT!" and put me down on the ground. "And it appears that Rose is-" my dad said then you could hear a loud thud. I looked around and saw that Marti was holding Hannah and Frank and her shared a kiss, Sev was parading around with Lila on his back, Hugo had Anna dipped in a kiss and I saw when Roxanne and Andrew had touched down shed jumped onto his neck and kissed him deeply.

We went up to the Minister's box were my dad was on the floor and My Mum had his head in her lap while Uncle Harry was trying to wake him up.

When my Dad finally came to and saw me he fainted again so my Mum and my Uncle gave up and went to congratulate their Children, I could see Blaise and Luna George and Angelina, Neville, Draco and Zaini, Ginny, and Oliver Wood all came up and congratulated their kids.

Then the Minister gave Scorp the Trophy and Scorp held it up with one hand and he held me close with the other and I put my hand on the other handle then the whole team grabbed part of the handles and we all lifted it up.

And Bopety Bippety Boop 5 months later were here were we are now.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up after what felt like an eternal sleep of pain. I saw my Mum and Zainie trying to stop my Dad from behind and Draco was trying to stop him from infront, it seemed that he was trying to get to a very frightened looking Scorpius who was in a hospital bed with his leg in a cast and up in a sling. "ill kill him I swear I will" he said and pointed at Scorp "you think I didn't know that you hit my Rosie? Ive let tons of things you've done pass but causing that to happen? Ill kill you" he said and tried to get past Draco but my Mom was grabbing onto his neck and Zainie was grabbing onto my Mom.

"Daddy?" I said my voice hoarse and everyone's attention immediately turned to me, my father quickly got out of the other's hold and went to my bedside "how are you feeling Hun?" he asked "everything hurts Daddy" I said and ran my hand over my now flat stomach, I sighed but didn't do much else since I already knew id lost the baby's. "Rose!" Scorp said and my Dad glared "Daddy stop" I warned "w-what happened?" I asked "well after you got-got stabbed some of the neighbors called the Muggle Cops and they brought you two to the Hospital from there you got transferred here to St. Mungos they did a surgery on you guys to get the bullets out and then they healed the wounds but its still like you have a broken arm and like Scorpius has a Broken Leg and of course you-you er" Draco said. "Lost the babys" I finished for him quite calmly "you can say it I know it happened and its not like its either of our faults" I said then I felt that I had some bandages on my stomach. "Oh Baby" My Mum said and gave me a hug and I started to cry into her shoulder then I felt my Dad wrap his arms around my back so it was like a Weasley sandwich "you know all your friends and Uncle George Aunt Angie Uncle Harry Aunt Ginny etc. the point is the whole waiting room Is filled up with people who want to see you guys" Draco said. "The whole Quidditch team too" he said "and some fans too sorry but Marti and the others published an issue on this thing so" Scorp said. "Wait so how long have I been out?" I asked "only a few days but they worked on it quickly so" Draco said "well I don't really wanna see anyone right now" I said softly "we understand sweetheart just get some rest and well come see you in the morning" My mum said and stroked my hair. Draco, Zainie and my Mum and Dad shut the door behind them.

I snuggled into my pillow and I heard Scorp sigh "Rose" he said softly "mmm" I said "im sorry Rose I told myself id never let anything of anyone hurt you and I let that bitch Smith hurt you and our girls" he said. "It's not your fault Scorpius" I sighed "its mine, I shouldn't have slept with you when you were engaged to Gigi" I said not looking his way. I heard him get out of his bed wobbly then he stood at the side of my bed "Don't you say that Rose" he said sounding as if he was in pain, I looked down and saw that his cast was one of those that you couldn't walk on they were too sot. "If it weren't for that time that we shagged you would still be with that ass Nott, id still be with Gigi and we wouldn't be together" he said "would you really want that? Neither of us would be happy" he said. "Yes but still" I said and turned my back on him. I felt him get onto the bed behind me and he molded his body perfectly to mine and wrapped his arms around my waist stroking the wound. "Rosie" he whispered in my ear "I love you, don't say these things that we both know you don't mean" he said "Scorpius" I said and turned around putting my hands on his chest "I don't now what I mean or don't mean anymore" i said. He started to Stroke my hair softly until I fell asleep.

The next morning a Healer came in and gave me a potion then she rubbed this cream on the wound in my belly and in stung like hell but it started to heal quicker "id say about a week more and youll be able to go home, your husband on the other hand can go home today" she said.

Scorp did go home that day but before he left a few people stopped by to keep me company while he went home and got me a few things. "how do you feel Rosie?" Zeno asked "just damn spiffy" I said and saw that Lily wasn't there "And Lily?" I asked "err" Zeno said "her and Hugo are out in the hall they cant get a hold of themselves" Marti said "send them in I wanna see my little Bro and Cuz" I said. Zeno poked his head out of the room and called Lily in "No I don't wanna" she said then Zeno went out and pulled her into the room she was holding tightly onto Hugo's hands but Zeno was strong so he pulled them both in. Hugo and Lily both had puffy red eyes they looked like they just dehydrated themselves by crying. "Oh Hugo" I said and opened my arms wide, he wrapped his arms around me thankfully and laid his head on my shoulder which I started to stroke. "I-I was so w-worried about you Rose" he cried "well im fine Hun" I said. It really surprised me that Hugo was being this way since we only fought and wed never actually said how we felt towards each other. He shifted slightly and I hissed loudly making him jump back "a-are you okay?" he asked "yeah just hurt a bit" I said and pulled up my shirt to see the large gash which was still fine but throbbing. Lily fell on the floor as a fresh wave of tears hit her. "Lily!" I shrieked and everyone looked down at her "Sweetie" Zeno said and kneeled down by her, she wrapped her arms around her chest and cried "its just not fair!" she cried. "We know that you dumbbell" Sev said "don't call her a dumbbell" Zeno said in a threatening voice "shes my own sister I can do whatever I want and I don't tell you anything about shagging her" Sev said. "Stop awguing uncle Weno" Hannah piped up "if Auntie Wose gets too worked up she could get huwt" she said "that's right" Marti said and kissed Hannah on top of her head. "No I mean its not fair" Lily said "R-rose im-im 4 months pregnant".


	7. Chapter 7

We all stood there stunned then Sev and James at the same time sent an icy glare at Zeno and at the same time said "ill kill you" in a deadly whisper and at the same time started to chase Zeno out of the room and around the Hospital. "Go Potter's" I called after them. Lily was still crying on the floor. "Lily its alright if your pregnant" I said softly "yeah but I mean I-its not fair you and Scorpius wanted to have that baby so badly and-and now im pregnant and youre not even going to have the child" she cried. "its alright Lily dear besides now that im not pregnant we can go on and do all those things with the magazine we couldn't do before" I said remembering the fact that we couldn't go on Airplanes because I was in my 3rd trimester "Yeah think of the bright side Lil" Marti said "are you gonna act like such a baby all day?" I asked Hugo who was in my lap again. He nodded.

Just then Scorp came in on his crutches "Hey guys" he said when he saw everyone and sat at the foot of my bed "Hey" Lily said "Oooh Oooh Scorp Scorp guess what?" I asked "what what?" he asked with a smile and I could tell that he was happy to see me like this. "Lily's gonna have a baby so imma be sort of like an Aunt for real" said with a smile "err actually" Hugo said and he lifted his head while I gave him a flat look "Annie err said that she was umm heh hem maybe probably possibly" "spit it out" I said "pregnant" he finished. "Does anyone else realize how messed up their relationship is?" I asked "I mean isn't Anna and Lila like 26 and Hugo is only 20?" I asked "Cougar" Hannah yawned. "HOW DOES SHE LEARN THESE THINGS?" Frank yelled so that Hannah woke with a start (he was the one carrying her) "who do you hear these things from?" Frank asked her "Uncle Zeno (yay I said it!), Uncle Scorpius, Uncle Albus, Uncle Hugo, Uncle Benji and Andrew and sometimes y-" Frank clamped a hand onto her mouth and smiled at the glaring Marti. "Cool kid you've got there" Scorp said sarcastically from my shoulder "she is cool" Frank argued "What are all of you doing here? This young girl needs rest" The Healer said and she started to usher everyone out. "Bye Baby" Scorp said and pecked me on the lips "Bye Rose ill bring the paperwork to file the assault tomorrow" Zeno said.

The Next day Zeno came over this time alone and he sat down next to me on my bed and handed me the Paperwork "so what do I do?" I asked "just basically write down what happened or you could just say it out loud and ill record your statement" he said. "Yeah I prefer the latter" I said "alright" he said and grabbed a little Muggle device then he pressed a button "alright start" he said "well err me and Scorpius were umm taking a bath and we had a pizza baking when the bell rang" I started to tell him what had happened and he nodded showing he was listening.

"And then next thing I knew I was here and all this happened" I said "good good that's good" he said "I mean its detailed not that its good well you know oh I should just shut up" he said and I laughed. "They reallu got you on lots of Pain Killers downt they?" he asked "just a little bit" I laughed again "weird" he said and I laughed again "Dude I think shes high or something" Zeno said to Scorp when he came in. "Nah she just gets shot with Pain meds every time she thinks of something sad or shes in pain" Scorp said "Scorpius" I cheeredish and stretched my arms out towards him. "Hey Babe" he said and pecked me on the lips "I gotta see to it that the team trains so Imma need to leave" he said and I nodded "No problem besides me and Zeno need ot fill out some Paperwork and Lily's gonna come with the twins and Bahi and Alice in a while" I said. "Don't you think you should be taking it a bit easy?" Scorp asked "you just got shot and stabbed you shouldn't be filing reports and doing stuff for the magazine" he said "and you shouldn't be encouraging this" Scorp pointed at Zeno "a gig is a gig" Zeno said and Continued looking at the Papers. "Boo" I said to Zeno "oh you know I love you" he said though he didn't look up "Douche bag" I coughed "whatever" he said. "Well imma leave you two to your arguing hopefully you wont kill eah other" Scorp said 'Bye Babe" and he pecked me on the lips.

"Bye" I called after him. "Anyway, Gigi Smith is still working for Witch Weekly she is currently in America doing a Model runway-" he said rading off a sheet with half moon glasses on. "OMG I worked for that place for like 5 years and I never went to America that bitch has spent like a year there!" I whined. "Nude show" he finished "shes been modeling basically porn did I tell you she died her hair red she wears 12 inch heels most of the time she divorced her parents so shes now simply 'Gidget' and she is dating that Nott guy" he said. "Woah you really do your research" I said in awe "Thanks I could also tell you all about the Baby me and Lily are gonna have, about Lilabeth and Albus' relationship, as well as the other twins Pregnancy and her relationship" he said "do tell" I said "its going to be a girl were thinking of Chardonnay or going with the flower thing and Violet" he said "Lila and Al are apparently super happy and they shag every chance they get and the other day I caught them in Dad's kitchen and that's one reason why not to let your 26 year old daughter live with you" he said. "And Anna's kid is gonna be called Anna Rose if its a girl or Blaise if its a boy" he said. "Nice" I gave him a thumbs up "im betting a girl for the record" he said "what the hell is up with the girls?" I asked "I mean mine wouldve been girls Hannahs a girl and now you two" I said. "Weird" he said dryly "Chardonnay's good" I said "I thought of it" he said "Lily's not exactly the whole name type" he said. "Back to the case" I said "ah right so were gonna need to be able to get a court order to arrest Gig" he said "that shouldn't be too hard" I said "after we get mine and Scorp's statement" I said. "But she has the whole Witch Weekly layers on her side it was hard to win last time we might not make it this time" he said "but they lost a lot of money last time maybe this time they don't wanna protect her especially on a charge such as that" I said. "Good point" he said and took out a laptop.

"Ugh your so boring" I whined when he ignored me for like 10 minutes. "I know right" Lily said and she came in carrying Hannah followed by the twins Bah and Alice. "Hey guys" I said and smiled "Hey Rosie!" The twins said at the same time "Yay I am so glad to see you!" Bahi said and hugged me awkwardly since I was on the Hospital Bed and Zeno was still reading something next to me.

"So im bored" I said "will baby pictures make you less bored?" Lily asked "yeah!" I said and shoved Zeno off the bed so Lily got on next to me and she started to 1show me the fuzzy pictures that I for some reason found incredibly pretty. "Did I tell you it was gonna be a girl?" she asked "you might've mentioned it" I murmured "well were thinking of either Violet or Chardonnay" she said "I personally like Violet" she said "I like Chardonnay" I said. "Zeno told you didn't he?" Lily asked "yeah" I replied "this guy has been like telling everyone cant keep his mouth shut" she said and laughed "hey you saw my Dad with Hannah when she was born and hes still really protective and stuff" Zeno said from the floor were he had Hannah on his lap. Hannah started to pout and crossed her arms oer her chest "whats up HM?" I asked but she glared "jealous of Chardonnay already?" I asked "not Chardonnay for sure" Lily reminded me. "Im not jealous!" Hannah said. "Aww come here HM" I said and she climbed onto the bed and onto my lap "youll always be the little girl of the group but now Chardonnay is just gonna be the Baby of the group now are you a baby?" I asked "No! im a big girl now" she said quickly "exactly" I said and she smiled. "Your pretty good with kids" Lily said "oh please don't start crying again" I said as her eyes watered "im not gonna start crying" she said but she was already sniffling so I picked one of my arms up and she started to cry into my shoulder.

"So whats up with you Anna?" I asked "Well I found out im actually 2 months pregnant" she said "were thinking Anna-Rose for a girl and Blaise for a boy although Blaise could be a lady name" she said "Anna-Rose?" I asked "Yeah well my Mum's name is Anna too and me and Hugo both think that Hermione's too long so he wanted to name the kid after you since well" she said. "Aww im honored" I said "so since Marti said that you have no problem jumping back to your old ways I brought some stuff so we could work on the magazine right now" Bahi said. "Yeah alright" I said.

The others pulled a chair closer and Bahi handed me the papers we always had and we started it as if it was a normal meeting. "Well Lilys not gonna be able to be the Model for much longer since shes gonna get fatter no offense Lil" I said "its cool" she replied smiling "so we need to get a model just no Pshycho ones" I said "agreed" the others said. "And…" I said "Imma make an article on you two" I said and pointed to Anna and Lily "aww thanks" Lily said and I smiled "how about your the Model now" Lila said "I mean your not pregnant anymore and your still gorgeous" she said "and your only 21" she said. "But my modeling days are over besides everyone would think I kicked Lily off just I could start my modeling career all over again" I said "not if you do that Article and also when you were with Witch Weekly theyre sales were really high well they still are but that's only because Smith is doing Porn" Zeno said. "Yeah I totally agree" Lily said "well alright I guess" I said "great" Bahi said and handed Zeno a contract "how long have you guys been planning this?" Zeno asked "well Lily wanted to get out of the whole Modelling thing for a while and we were gonna wait until after Rose had the baby but well" Bahi said "alright" he shrugged and did sa few things with his wand then handed it to me so that I could sign it "you know I think we should add in a column on motherhood" I said. They all looked at me like I was crazy "I mean since you two are pregnant and many of our readers may be starting a family of their own or something and maybe that way we can get older readers so we can have Teenagers Young Adults and older Adults" I said. "That is pretty smart" Zeno acknowledged "yeah I can see it" Bahi nodded and she scribbled it down "hey I need new lights then because for the red hair it needs much more glimmer than black hair" Lila said and we nodded Bahi scribbled that down too. "Anything else?" I asked "yeah err actually Scorpius said he wanted to maybe add some cooking into the whole thing" Zeno said "my Grandmother used to get recipes from Witch Weekly until that thing happened so that could also be a good idea" I said.

"Hello can we come in" someone knocked on the door "Sure" I said and then my Grandma and Grandpa Weasley came in "Papa Mama" I said and smiled as my aged grandparents came over and hugged me. I gestured for Bahi to move the documents while they hugged me that way Grandma wouldn't e worried. "How are you sweetheart?" Papa Weasley said "im alright they say that in a few days ill be able to go home" I said and smiled "Have Ron and Hermione visited?" Grandma asked "yeah when I woke up they were here but I really don't like them seeing me like this so I asked them not to visit" I said softly. "But they are your parents" she said "I know but still besides Scorpius and Hugo are visiting me" I said and my Grandpa shuddered when he heard the name of my husband. "Now Papa" I said in a fake stern voice "well I just don't see how you can be married to a Malfoy" he said "im a Malfoy too now Papa though I still use Weasley" I said "Yes but all Malfoy's are so mean and judgemental" he said "Hey!" Bahi said outraged. "Her Step Dad is Draco Malfoy and she used Malfoy until she got married" I told my Grandpa "still".

All my friends and my Grandparents stayed for awhile until they had to leave after they did I fell asleep.


	8. SUPER IMPORTANT AN

PLEASE READ! 

Okay so peeps this goes out to whoever reads my stories amnyhow... I write my stories using my Laptop's 2003 Word. Then i transfer it to my Windows 7 Desktop through a USB.

Anyway al u's who have a laptop know it must charge well heres the bad news... My Charger broke like the wire thingy got a hole in it so it broke and my Laptop is COMPLETELY out of Juice so yeah it might be a while before i get new Chapter's up for any of my stories. HEres why it might take longer than usual though, My Laptop is old like bulky old so i cant find a Charger anywhere but if you guys could maybes help me out? Id so appreciate it!

My Laptop Mark is: Windows XP Professional its a Dell Laptop and its super bulky.

Thank you for reading this and being Patient with me

-Peace and Love Mel G.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay ma peeps readers whatevs! I have decided that I will simply be writing new Chapters for my stories from this computer without the old Laptop and just updating them from here so yeah just a little heads up!

*SCORP POV*

"No no" I heard muttering as I went near Rose's room "ah don't!" I heard her voie get louder so I ended up jogging the last few feet to her room just as I entered she let out a loud yell and woke up her ead flying off the pillow. I quickly grabbed her and pulled her close to my chest, she wrapped her small hands in my shirt and cried into my shoulder for a few minutes until she got the hang of herself and pulled back instinctively placing a hand on her belly. She shook her head as if it was stupid an dleaned back.

"Scorpius" she said softly and I looked up and saw her pull her knees up to her chest and wrap her arms around her knees "im scared" she said with true fright in her voice "what if I cant have kids anymore?" I asked "what If they don't find her?" she asked and I lifted her chin with my finger . "she will get caught" I assured her "your dad and uncle are excellent Aurors plus James and Benji are Aurors too now and Zeno is an excellent Lawyer and plus your freckin Mum is Hermione Granger! AKA top of her year and a helluva scary layd when she wants to be" I said and she smiled a soft sad smile.

"And youll get out Tomorrow! The Healers say that with careful care you will be be able to have kids no problem!" I told her and she smiled soon though that smile turned into more of an evilish smirk. "Your right! I will get out tomorrow and that means that I will be able to get a move on making the magazine better!" she said "yeah err I guess but don't you think that you should simply take it-" "take it easy? Never. Taking it easy is for laziness in this new world which is changing fast there is no need for taking it easy" she said and got up going to the edge of the room were there were stacks of paper.

*ROSE POV*

The Next Morning I called a meeting for the girls to all come and meet me at my house. "So ive been thinking" I said and pace dup and down infront of them "We need to make our Magazine bigger no bigger than big it has to reach everyone not just teenagers now" I said "so then Lily how well are you with anime?" I asked "w-well ive taken a few classes but-" "Perfect! Then we'll add in Anime to the mix itll attract all those geeks to rea our magazine "Lila! Angles we need better angles than what we have now!" I said loudly making her jump ah the power of a 21 year old scarign a 26 year old. "Martie we need to add in more relevant Sports like Basketball and Soccer" I said "but I don't know about those sports" she said "well then figure it out" I snapped. Alice and Anna cowered waiting to see who the next person to be yelled out would be "Anna get me a mocha chino no foam low fat na dlots of caf" I ordered her and hs enodded then ran off "how many hours of sleep did yu get last night?" martie asked tentavly knowing how mad I get when I don't get enough sleep. "3"I answered "a true leader only does need 3 hours of sleep" I said and smiled weirdly "And Alice we need totalk about more at home animals like how to care for Dogs or whatever" I said "work on it" I said "Scorp will do Recipes and my Mum will do the stuff on at home ill be doing mini Biographies on all of us after all we do rock" I said and smiled wryly. "And I will also be working on a new book" I said "and an economical/ gossip areas" I said "what are you waiting for?" I askd when they didn't move "get to work!" I snapped.

*A/N: Yes I finally updated! Comment please!*


	10. Chapter 10

*A/N:Im watching Gossip Girl so I got some ideas from Blaire*

*Guess who? Its Mel Malfoy back and ready for action! Finally I got an Adapter for my Laptop so im ready to start on my stuff again just saying since its been a while imma have to go back and read my older chapters and write down all the info like ppls ages whos dating who whos pregnant ALL of my characters and their occupations but if some of you could write all that out in a Review itd be really really helpful also what names their considering for children*

*SCORP POV*

"No" Rose whimpered in her sleep, id been allowed to come to her room because I was her husband and id been gone the whole day but when I got here she wa sleeping. "Scorpius. Scorpius!. SCORPIUS!" she said then shot up suddenly awake. Instantly I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her head in my shoulder letting tears fall into my shirt.

"Scorpius" she said softly "hmm?" I asked "im scared" she sniffled. I climbed onto her bed and layed down hugging her kissing her on the top of the head. "Don't worry, Zeno's an excellent lawyer he'll get the warrrent to arrest her and Benji will be able to find her you know that he passed his Auror exam?" I asked her and she nodded. "Still w-what if I can never have kids again? What if what if-" I cut her off by placing a finger to her lips. "Babe don't worry your going to make the Magazine even betterthan it is now!" he said "and we will be able to have more kids" I kissed her on the cheek "well be able to have a big happy family and were going to be happy together" I said and kissed her on the lips again. "Y-you promise?" she asked and I nodded "stop with that Ngeative talk baby" I said "your gonna be able to get iut tomorrow by the way since your wounds are healing pretty quickly" I said and she got a mischievous look on her face. "So then basically ill be able to get back onto the magazine quicker" she said and avoided my lips which had been aiming for her lips. She grabbed the papers which were on a couch in the side of the room and started to scribble things down crossing out toehrs and writing other things like that.

*ROSE POV*

Then next day I was let out and I immediately called Bahi Lily Marti Alice Lilabeth and Annabeth. "Okay ladies now that my Pregnancy is not a setback we can really get to business" I said and began to give out extensive orders and very quickly so that not only Annabeth needed to keep track but ao did they all. "Anyway" I said and stood infront of Bahi "Bahi you are the new face of Mawe" I said and she choked on the Latte shed been drinking "what? Me?" she asked "yes you" I said "why?" "Diversity" I answered simply "noone else has it the other models" I threw other Magazines onto the table. "Are all English or American they have no Latinas no Indian women nor do they have any Asians If we have you Bahi then itll attract more attention itll make heads turn that's what we want" I said "we want to be different than all the rest" I reiterated. Next I turned to Lily "Lily how are you at Anime?" I asked "Umm ive taken classes but its not re-" "Great then well we need that we need little Anime rawings people like Anime have you seen how much they make? Its great its awesome and now it has to be us" I said. "Okay Rose when did you thihnk of all this? Lila asked "last night" I replied "and as I go along" I took a long swig of my Coffee "did you even sleep last night?" Marti asked "truly great Leaders need no more than 3 hours sleep" I said and theyre eyes widened. "Anyway moving on cant live in the past. Lila!" I said and she jumped slightly (don't you just love how powerful a 21 year old can get so much so that she scares a 27 year old?) "Angles we need better angles for all the pictures especially to hide Bahi's…. Curves" I said. Bahi raised an eyebrow and I raised one of my own then ignoring her "Marti!" I said "Quidditch is one sport but how about we expand the Sports section to add in Football, Soccer, Tennis, Basketball etc etc" I said "but I don't know about those sports" she said "well then figure it out" I said coldly. Alice and Annabeth quivered under my stare waiting to see who I yelled at next "Alice! Dragons are awesome and everything but we need to expand on that more Animals like those that people have in their homes" I told her and she nodded scribbling down what I told her. "And Anna get me a hot coffe low fat low foam extra sugar down on the cream some chocolate and cinnamon in it" I told her and they all sat there for a minute "WELL DON'T JUST STAND ABOUT! GET TO WORK!" I screamed at them.


	11. ON HOLD

This story is being officially put on hold. I have 11 stories currently and so I have to choose certain stories for hold, So now I have only 5 stories which are still on board. 2 of them are close to the end so I may get back to writing this one or I may start to remake another of my stories. I'm sorry it's just that I am always getting ideas and to practice my writing I never leave an idea undone.


End file.
